Musical Bumps
by Jade.L.S
Summary: He was perfect, the school star, every year there is a scholarship to Juilliard,she was his girl, did as her told and put up with his cheating ways.. because he wasnt hers right? wrong she puts her foot down doing things she never thought possible.
1. Chapter One

**I own none of the songs or characters in this story. However sometimes the songs will be described as being written by the character just go along with it please :D thank you.**

I watched as he pushed her up against the side of the wall, I watched every time, because I would always be able to see from the piano room in the music block, i could see exactly who he's was taking round the side of the school for a quick fuck.

I watched her run her fingers through his thick crazy penny coloured hair, just like I do when he's touching me, I watched him push her skirt around her waist a little fumble and then I saw that tell tale sign on his face that he was in her, I watched his hips buck back and forth.

I could see her mouth moving moaning in the pleasure that sure enough only he could give, saw him whispering dirty words in her ear, his pace increasing her head flinging back in ecstasy his face scowling and sure enough his mouth formed a snarl where he would growl out his release.

Then like a used tissue he kisses her cheeks rearranges himself and walks off, presumably to come find me, his loyal unofficial girlfriend.

His name you might ask is Edward Cullen and like in any other American high school story he's the captain of the school football team out star quarter back, god of the ladies and the field, loved by everyone students and teachers alike, he was one of our schools smartest students. He was also the school man slut, not like you could blame him. He was tall and broad and the most amazing muscles perfection if there ever was such a thing they stood out in everything he wore, a strong jaw belonging to the most gorgeous face god ever created. His rusty penny colored hair that always looked like he'd rolled out of bed stuck up everywhere. However the most beautiful thing about Edward which undoubtedly I was the only one who noticed were his piercing green eyes, like sparkling emeralds etched into his face perfectly by the best jeweler in the world.

I turned and sat to the piano i started playing a random melody softly conveying how I felt my heart slowly turning to stone because I couldn't let him go, but I couldn't let him keep hurting me either.

My name was Isabella Swan I was a senior like Edward at forks high school, I was of average height with long mahogany hair which naturally curled so I found no need to style it. I had pale skin as a result of living in forks Washington, I had plain brown eyes and my figure was thin but shapely. That was it that was me average nothing fantastic but nothing bad either.

I felt the bench dip besides me, hands on the other side of the piano started to play a higher more cheery song, I didn't look up I couldn't see his face or the tears would fall and I wouldn't be able to believe his lies.

"Hey baby" he said after a few minutes of playing, "you gonna come over to mine tonight brown eyes"

He's called me brown eyes all my life, he said I'm different from the other that my eyes hold a power over him I'd never understand, well id never understand Edward Cullen and I didn't want to.

"Where've you been" my voice sounded shaky even to my own ears.

I heard him sigh, he knew I knew what he'd been doing and exactly where he was, exactly who with, but still he would lie because he knew I couldn't handle the truth from his lips.

"The coach wanted to talk about this week's game so I was discussing plays with him"

And because I wanted to believe him because I wanted to continue being his girl I said.

"Ok."

"Any way I have to go find Jasper, so I'll see you in biology baby" he kissed my temple and hummed.

When he walked away I scrubbed the side of my head as to remove any trace of Edward Cullen.

I know your asking why would I let my boyfriend get up to that kind of stuff and stay with him, well the answer is he's not my boyfriend, I'm "his girl" which means to anyone else I'm off limits cause Edward doesn't share, but in no shape or form did he belong to me, I was his girl for dances and football games maybe functions he may need to take me too with his family. Our parents all thought we were a perfect couple, I had been his girl since junior year they had no idea what we really were.

I was his backup plan, so his mother and father would be proud and my parents thought id found a perfect wealthy gentleman, they didn't know I had the devil reincarnated sleeping in my bed.

We slept at each other's houses all the time after so long together our parents didn't even try keep us apart, if anything they encouraged it.

I had been mulling over an idea for a very long time, I would never get to date anyone else, our parents where planning the wedding already... well maybe that was a stretch, but for college they're looking for an apartment for the both of us so we could be together and not live in horrible skanky, poor dorms as they so nicely put it.

You see our parents were both extremely rich people, owning companies that cost over millions, leaving giant trust funds for us I was an only child Edward was one of 3, Emmet his older brother, who was in his first year of college with long time girlfriend rose, they had their own apartment just like they wanted us to have, they had been dating since forever, in our families you were supposed to be in love and married young, it was just traditions. Alice his younger sister but only by 9 months, so she was still in our year at school was with her long time boyfriend Jasper and they were very much in love I had no doubt they'd be together forever they acted more like a married couple now more than anybody else I know.

Alice was my best friend ever in the world; she knew everything I felt because even though Edward didn't love me I loved him very much. So much with every bone in my body, I put up with his behaviour all the time, and I continued to be his pretend girlfriend for all purposes.

I stood up rearranged myself straightening out my skinny jeans which hugged my legs to give me a more female look, making sure my converse weren't twisted and pushing out my fangbanger's top, I had a little addiction to true blood (ok maybe allot but Eric Northman please ...).

I Walked out with my head held high I had made the decision in my head I was going to stop all this, me and Edward Cullen was no more and I was going to find him now and tell him just that.

At least I hoped I was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry for any mistakes in the grammar or spelling.**

**Chapter Two**

Edward was with Alice and Jasper, Tanya the skank who he had recently fucked was on his arm until she saw me and scuttled away, yes I may not be his girlfriend but bitches knew to move away from him when I was around Jessica Stanley found that out in junior year, she pushed me out of the way to touch him up I blackened both her eyes and removed some of her hair, girls knew I was not to be messed with.

He opened his arms to me, "hi baby" his smile was inviting and so warm, i could give up and just continue i didn't need to loose him. No i needed this for my self for my own self respect which i had obviously one of.

"Edward listen i need to talk to you"

"Anything you have to say brown eyes Jasper and Alice can hear they only find out later anyway he chuckled" I felt my self getting a whole lot more angry i wasn't even worthy of a quite word, he would never just be there for me, it always had to be about the MR EDWARD CULLEN well fine fuck him the pompous prick if he wanted to play it this way id show him.

"Ok fine if thats how you want it, Right listen here, I am not a door mat Edward I am not a toy or a play thing, and for the sake of my own sanity self respect and dignity, i want nothing more to do with you. I do not want to see you talk to you or have anything to do with your sleezy ass, i don't want to be "your girl" (i used my finger to for air quotation)" anger was building like a fire in me tears spilled over. my body felt like a giant sob was trying to breake its way through my chest everyone of my bones willing me to take back what id said.

All he didn't was snigger a bit to him self, id given him this self respecting speech loads of times, trying to win back my own dignity but id never done it in public and it felt like the whole school was looking at us, well they most likely were as i got extremely loud during that rant.

"whatever Bella ill talk to you later when you've got over your paddy" and he turned his back to me, who the fuck did this prick think he was, he was not my father and had no right to treat me like a spoiled child i saw it then. i saw his true colors he was a selfish and greedy man he was and would always be self centered, treating women like shit well i didn't have to put up with it.i saw red creep over my eyes my hand reached out and with as much force as i could muster i slapped that greek god right across his smug ass face.

"im done" i whispered into his ear when his head bent the other way in shock.

His face turned to me and he looked absolutely livid.

"ill deal with you later" he snarled at me and started to walk away, but as he picked up his bag i decided no he wouldn't deal with me later.

"Come to my house or anywhere near me Edward Cullen and i swear i will shoot you with my fathers hunting gun myself, don't push me dickhead I'm being deadly serious !" and with them last parting words i turned on my heel and stamped away i wasn't going to biology so i went back to the block in the school that i could live in, the music rooms.

I felt tears beginning to fall, i felt my chest caving in i got there just in time, my breathing slowed and then came the emotional blackout i was so upset and angry that the pain i was feeling brought about the deepest sleep id ever been in. I awoke with a pounding head ache as the bell rung announcing the end of the day, I wasn't going out there in the parking lot I knew everyone would be waiting for me, Alice Jasper ... the schools gossips... maybe even him.

I sat in the corner and picked up my guitar feeling the need to start singing, so i chose the song i wrote long ago when i first decided 2 years ago i wanted nothing more to do with Edward Cullen.

My fingers began drumming the bouncy beat

Then the words flew out of my mouth like liquid.

**State the obvious,**  
**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**  
**I realized you love yourself**  
**More that you could ever love me**  
**So go and tell your friends**  
**That I'm obsessive and crazy,**  
**That's fine**  
**you wont mind if i say**

**And by the way**

_I stood up and faced the window _

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck,**  
**You never let me drive**  
**You're a redneck, heartbreak**  
**Who's really been a lie**  
**So watch me strike a match**  
**On all my wasted time**  
**As far as I'm concerned,**  
**You're just another picture to burn.**

**There's no time for tears**  
**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**  
**There's nothing stopping me**  
**From going out with all of your best friends**  
**And if you come around saying' sorry to me**  
**My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be**

**'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,**  
**You never let me drive**  
**You're a redneck, heartbreak**  
**Who's really been a lie, yeah**  
**So watch me strike a match**  
**On all my wasted time**  
**As far as I'm concerned,**  
**You're just another picture to burn.**

**And if you're missing me**  
**You better keep it to yourself**  
**'Cause coming back around here**  
**Would be bad for your health**

**'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,**  
**You never let me drive**  
**You're a redneck, heartbreak**  
**Who's really been a lie, yeah**  
**So watch me strike a match**  
**On all my wasted time**

I fell to the floor in tears and finally gave up, no more Edward Cullen i was starting my life my own way,owned by no the light out i found my way back to my car, i owned the most sexiest black sleek mustang... my baby of all babies. This was the only lavish thing i really let my father buy me, i didn't like flaunting that we had money. however that didnt mean i dont like a treat.

I opened my car door only to have it slammed shut again, i looked up into the black eyes of a very angry Edward.

"what the fuck do you think your doing bella" This was it no or never grow a pair stand as tall as you can Bella dont let him bully more poor Bella i was going to stand up to him get my spark for life back i was a fearless bitch and intimidated by no one not even him.

I squared my shoulders.

"trying to get in my car obviously dumbass" He didn't like that comment because his upper lip rose and i heard a quite growl.

" Dont play smart with me, it doesn't suit you, why the hell did you show me up back there"

"WHAT THE FUCK how could i show you up, do you have any idea what you do to me everyday. How was Tanya today good fuck, tight hot pussy, did you love it?"

His face was shocked that i was using such words then his mask of anger came down.

"you know i can do what i want, you know about all the girls, so why pick today and infront of everybody to get all your panties in a twist, you my girl you know that, they'd never come above you. But i wont be a one woman guy."

I herd his words and decided ill be honest with him.

"ill tell you why because you treat me like shit, you can have any girl you like, but i am only allowed to be with you on your every beck and call, i do as you ask acting like the doting fucking girlfriend, pretending i don't care.I brush off all the fucking sniggers of everyone calling me depsreate and a fool for putting up with your shit. All because iloveyouandicanthelpit"

I rushed out that last part i knew he wouldnt like that hed never promised me love i whould have known he wasnt capable. His eyes widened in shock i was hoping this would be his revaltion he would see, please god let him see let him say im his girl forever, and he doesn't want anyone else, let him say hell stayy faithfull to me and finally make us official. psssh dont fool your self Bella. this was his reaction.

He burst out in laughter full on belly rolling laughter with tears forming round his eyes, he sobered right up when he took in the look of seriousness on my face.

"what do you want from me Bella!"

" I want all or nothing Edward ,this is the last and only chance. I will forgive everything else, but it has to be me and you for real. You have to wanna be with me and only me no other girls. A. real. proper. relationship. "..." i want to be your girlfriend and you my boyfriend, i want us to belong to each other"

He looked at me like id grown four heads and a giant mustache.

"Are you serious why the hell would i want that" and that was it, that was the last thump my heart could take. He didn't care for me or love me he never would, Edward Cullen was in love with him self his needs came first and woman were play things for him.

The tears slipped over my eyes and down my face i kissed him on the cheek for the last time. i didnt hurt i was content i knew there was nothing there si there was no loss, right?.

"bye Edward" i got in my car and could hear him demanding i get out and get here this instant, what he wanted he got but not this time not any more. As i drove away i promised my self i would never ever go back to him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three.**

**Well i hope your enjoying it so far, please do review and tell me what you think :) **

One entire night of long restless sleep lots of crying and millions of unanswered phone calls from Edward Later,I was pulling back up into the school parking lot, i wanted to get here early so i could get a space away from him, people will surely notice that something is wrong, everyday that he doesn't pick me im parked next to him its just the way its always , however its time for change.I parked as far away from the school as i could ,I came early to beat most of the people here so i could find refuge in the music room. Our school was very musically talented every body here sang or played or danced, it was kind of the thing you needed to do to fit in, i sang and played but no way in hell could i dance, Alice was a dancer, Jasper played better than anyone i knew, and Edward you might ask what does he do, stupid question people hes perfect he does all three, a triple performer .

I found refuge in music, it was where i could express my feelings i could sing my songs about my life or about other things, this morning just felt like playing so i sat to the black piano and let my fingers wake my body up. The song was hollow and low, it sounded scary and nervous, because that was what i was i was scared. ive always been Edwards girl never anything more how i was supposed to become my own person I can do it, i just needed to stay confident.

I had my black leggings on with my grey uggs topping it off with an over sized white shirt that said, "your just not my type" and a smiley face , i guess nobody was my type. Id never ever done anything or been on another date with anyone other than Edward well its not like he took me on dates but you know what i meant, but to be honest i think that was the last of my worries dating someone.

I looked outside the window and the school was filling up everyone was here its was fifteen mintues until classes started so i knew hed be here.

I needed to find Alice shed left about 500 miss calls last night and i just couldn't drag my self out of bed to answer the phone or her messages Jasper had rung aswell. Sitting and thinking about it i had no other friends, Alice was the only girl who didn't want to sleep with Edward for obvious reason, therefore she was the only girl who wanted to be my friend other whispered behind my back and steered clear of me in case i blacken their eyes for sleeping with Edward. Boys didn't speak to me or befriend me because Edward would have blackened their eyes, his excuse was because he was protecting me from being used by them "dirty mother fuckers". Shame he didn't punch him self in the face.

I hadn't told my parents that me and Edward were no more, they'd would flip and try to get us to reconcile and i could never tell them the truth because they would fall out with their life long friends the Cullens.I wouldn't do that plus it looked bad on the company. Me and Edward always showed up in news papers and magazines for being a hot young couple, thats another thing i hated about my parents company's fame and Edwards.

When the bell rang i had to suck it up, i had music first which i could do this i could deal with it, I took not bullshit from anyone any more especially Edward Cullen.

Sitting down I looked at the door very impatiently Edwards seat was next to mine as was the same in every class we had together. Just as i thought he wouldn't turn up i was thanking the gods, he sauntered through the door looking rushed and tired he had circles under his eyes, his face looked like he couldn't be bothered to shave this morning and he his hoodie and jeans looked wrinkled with his hood up covering his hair which im sure must be as bad as ever if hes hiding it.

Mr jones was our teacher and he began the lesson as Edward slumped next to me, going to kiss me on my cheek as he does every morning i moved out of the way and slapped his hand away when it went to rest on my thigh, he wasn't taking me seriously he thought id have got over it by this morning well have i got news for you buddy i most certainly have not.

He huffed and rolled his eyes ignoring my behaviour, thats when i tuned into what the teacher was saying... "and today i would like to hear a little piece from everyone of you so i can start assigning jobs for the summer concert coming up" great fanfuckingtastic. As every year it would be the same Edward would sing jasper would back, Tanya and her cronies would sing. A few of the dancing groups would perform.

Alice would steel the show with something and people like me, well we'd be back stage doing the lighting or something usefully. I had only ever sang in front of Alice never anybody else i had enormous stage fright, but then i saw this as my chance my chance to show him and everybody else i don't need Edward Cullen, i am my own person and i can make my decisions i can over come my fears. He asked a few students first then it was Edwards turn.

He stood up huffing and walked to the front of the class room, he picked up his guitar and sat down fiddeling with it tunning, then he began to play and the words slipped out like hot liquid gold... that voice did things to me that not even a doctor could explain.

**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**  
**And the hearts all over the world tonight**  
**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**  
**And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**  
**And the hearts all over the world tonight**  
**Said the hearts all over the world tonigh**t

**Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner **  
**Hot little figure, yes, you a winner**  
**And I'm so glad to be yours**  
**You're a class all your own**

_he was looking right at me, eyes blaxzing_

**And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me**  
**I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart**  
**And I'm so glad that youre mine**  
**You are one of a kind**

**And you mean to me what I mean to you**

**And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do**  
**Cause if I got you I don't need money**  
**I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**

**And, oh, I'm into you**  
**And, girl, no one else would do**  
**Cause with every kiss and every hug**  
**You make me fall in love**

_his eyes never left mine... the slowly slid closed tipping his head back with a cheeky grin _

**And now I know I can be the only one**

**I bet its hearts all over the world tonight**  
**With the love of their life**  
**Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you**  
**With you, with you, girl**  
**With you, with you, with you**  
**With you, with you, oh girl**

**I don't want nobody else**  
**Without you theres no one left and**  
**You're like Jordans on Saturday**  
**I gotta have you and I can not wait now**

**Hey, little shorty, say you care for me**  
**You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true**  
**You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try**  
**To be your everything**  
**Cause if I got you I don't need money**  
**I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**  
**And, oh, I'm into you**  
**And, girl, no one else would do**  
**Cause with every kiss and every hug**  
**You make me fall in love**  
**And now I know I can be the only one**  
**I bet its hearts all over the world tonight**  
**With the love of their life**  
**Who feel what I feel when I'm**  
**With you, with you, with you**  
**With you, with you, oh**  
**With you, with you, with you**  
**With you, with you, yeah**

_with every line he picked another girl to look at grooming them with his voice his meaningless words._

**And I will never try to deny**

**That you are my whole life**

**Cause if you ever let me go I would die**  
**So I won't front**  
**I don't need another woman**  
**I just need your all or nothing**  
**Cause if I got that then I'll be straight**  
**Baby, you're the best part of my day**  
**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**  
**And the hearts all over the world tonight**  
**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**  
**They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo**  
**And the hearts all over the world tonight**  
**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**And, oh, I'm into you**  
**And, girl, no one else would do**  
**Cause with every kiss and every hug**  
**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can be the only one**  
**I bet its hearts all over the world tonight**  
**With the love of their life**  
**Who feel what I feel when I'm**  
**With you, with you, with you.**

He stopped and his head slung down his breathing erratic, i could feel the dampness around my eyes it was so easy to believe he was talking to me so easy to forget.

He stood up and smile at all the clapping girls and i knew the faces and emotions in that song were fake and all for their entertainment, he was going to get laid for sure today now, he sat down smirking at me, i just ignored him as the teacher called my name every year i play a piece on the piano and people clap respectfully well this year you watch. this year i was going to become my own person... deep breath Bella heres your chance.

I placed my fingers on the right keys and began shaky but confident...

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**  
**Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it**  
**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**  
**Have you ever looked fear in the face**  
**And said I just don't care?**

**It's only half past the point of no return**  
**The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn**  
**The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase**  
**Have you ever felt this way?**

_i looked around at the shocked faces then closed my eyes and let the song take over my emotions my body my soul._

**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**  
**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**  
**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**  
**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**

**It's only half past the point of oblivion**  
**The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run**  
**The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames**  
**Have you ever felt this way?**

_I looked up and directly looked into Edwards eyes... i threw my head back letting the emotion spill over in to the song_

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**There you are, sitting in the garden**  
**Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar**  
**You called me sugar**

**Have you ever wished for an endless night?**  
**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight**  
**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself**  
**Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight**

The class erupted into clapping and hooting, Edwards jaw was scraping the floor and for once in my life i was in control and on top of the world. Then the teacher poped my bubble by saying " my god bella you just have to sing at the concert this year". effectively killing my buzz... well only slightly


End file.
